


Divine Night

by iceprinceholmes, Yesh



Series: Divine Series [8]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Breasts, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Euredian is sappy, Euredian is weak when it comes to temptation, Euredian likes it when Yerenica called him daddy in bed, Euredian's L O G I C, F/M, First Nights Challenge, First Time, Groping, I Tried, Marriage Proposal, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yerenica is adorable, Yerenica was the one that started the whole thing, for the sake of 300 ffs, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: This is the continuation of Divine Meeting.Euredian had asked Yerenica to stay for the night and he planned to show her his palace around but Yerenica had another plan and Euredian easily followed suit.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Divine Night

Euredian closed the doors with his leg as he continued to kiss Yerenica and guided her toward the bed in his chamber. They had moved inside to the main palace after Euredian noticed that Yerenica was freezing because of the chilly wind.

He had planned to show Yerenica his personal library after she aforementioned taking a liking to Lindell’s work, but just as he was guiding her toward the library Yerenica sneakily pulled the lapel of his jacket and kissed him. Euredian's mind had blanked out and the next thing he knew he had guided her toward his chamber while still locked in a deep and wet kiss with her.

Once behind closed doors, Euredian deepened his kiss and angled her head so he could explore more of her sweet mouth. He bit Yerenica’s lower lip as his hands travelled down along her spine, tracing his fingers on the intricate lace work on her dress.

The fine open silky fabric glides smoothly in his course hands, the pattern in the lace trimming garment fitting her sexy curves perfectly. Euredian keeps on running his hands along her hourglass figure.

Yerenica parted her lips, welcoming his tongue, as her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. Her fingers tangled with the silver strands on the back of his head as his own long fingers started undoing the laces.

“T-Tell me if you want to stop.” Euredian pulled back slightly as he looked at the flushed expression on Yerenica’s face. The only source of lighting in his room was the full moon and yet he could see her face clearly and Euredian wouldn’t ever forget the way she looked at him in that moment.

“Don’t s-stop.”

Euredian leaned down again, sliding his tongue inside her mouth tangling his own with hers and he could hear her muffled moan while his fingers continued to undo her dress. Euredian had never really cared about women’s dresses before but at this moment, he wanted to curse the designer who had the stupid idea to use intricate web-laces on the dress.

“T-Turn around.” Euredian growled dangerously as he helped Yerenica to turn, then swiping her hair to the side, revealing with the cursed laces that prevented him from doing perverted things.

“Do all dresses worn like this?” He complained as he started working the lace from the very top, near the exposed nape. “Why are they so complicated?”

“I-It’s normal--- Ahn!”

Euredian leaned forward and pressed his lips against the pale nape, licking gently, tasting the sweet scent, almost candy like. He felt when shudders ran along Yerenica’s spine and Euredian continued to trail kisses along the creamy skin.

“It’s a hindrance.” He groaned as he finally managed to find a way to loosen the lace quicker and he was finally able to see more skin. He trailed wet kisses downward, following the exposed skin and only to find the corset underneath once he finished with the lace on her dress.

“Seriously---” Euredian grumbled frustratedly as he managed to push Yerenica’s dress down, revealing her just in a corset and her panty while wearing heels.

It was such an exquisite sight and Euredian gulped loudly and could feel his trousers tightening up. He walked closer, encircled his hands around her waist, her back pressed against his front and he tilted her head to the side. He leaned and devoured her to a passionate kiss.

Yerenica moaned and melted in his arms as he deepened the kiss and had his hand travelled up to cup her breast that looked fuller with the corset pushing them together. Euredian pulled back slightly, his tongue out, trickling with saliva, connected with hers. Like this somewhat she looked almost debauched and Euredian wanted to see more of her like this.

“E-Euredian… Mhn!”

Euredian just pulled enough the corset hiding her pinkish nipple that started to harden in his touch. He was kissing her hard, swirling his tongue against her. He sucked the loose muscle and lubricated it more with his saliva. He sucked her tongue while his hands played with her breast. 

The silver-haired leaned down and started trailing kisses along her jaw down to her pale neck. His left hand started playing with her right breast, kneading gently and at the same time had his thumb rubbing her nipple through the soft fabric.

Yerenica was out of breath. She kept on panting in his mouth. Her moans get muffled by his ardent kisses. He was not giving her any chance to break free. The way he explored her mouth and shared their saliva back and forth was making her wetter. Her mewl and lecherous body was giving him a hard time.

Yerenica bit her lower lips, trying to stop herself from moaning while her body was slowly being pleasured by Euredian. She arched her back, writhing slightly in his arms, and yet Euredian didn’t let her go.

His hands that kept on pulling and pinching her nipples were now mauling her breast alternately. The sound of her lewd cries fueled Erudian to violate her insides more. 

“N-Not there.” Yerenica whined trying to push Euredian’s hand off her breast, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Why not?” He licked her neck slowly as his thumb and index started pinching her aching nipple. “I want to touch, kiss and taste you all over.”

“I-It’s embarrassing--- Eung!” She let out another moan when Euredian’s other hand slipped downward toward her waist, going forward, stopping right on her pelvic mount, so close to her core.

“But your body loves it, Yerenica.” Euredian hummed as he bit the tip of her earlobe. His right palm slowly slipping between her legs and rubbing her through her panty’s middle slit slowly. He grinds his hard cock between her plump ass, letting her know how hard and ready he is for her.

“You’re dripping wet already. Do you really want me to stop?” He whispered, watched as her body shivered and her mouth let out a quiet whimper. It made him want to tease her more. He wanted to pull all types of sounds from her plump lips and he wanted to be the cause of them.

“N-No…”

“Hmm what is that? You have to say it a bit louder, Yerenica.”

“Don’t s-stop--- Mnhn!” Her cheeks completely turned red, one from embarrassment and two from arousal. It just from kisses and light touches and yet Yerenica had slowly turned wanton. It excited Euredian.

Her body’s response was so honest that he couldn’t help but to torture her more. Her hands tugged his hair while the other was holding his hands that gratifies her desires.

“Ahn!”

“Then I will continue,” He whispered, licking her earlobe gently as his fingers continue to play with her sensitive body parts, “I will continue to bring you pleasure, Yerenica.”

“Ah!

“Show me how you want to be pleasured.”

“Da-...E-ru don’t tease”

“Show me how much you want me.”

Euredian whispered in his deep baritone voice that made Yerenica shivered. She guided his hand toward her clit. She directed his hands in touching her the way she did herself. But it felt different. The pleasure from his hand was too much for her to bear. She used his long fingers and inserted them in her core as they were not enough she moved her hips, fucking his fingers.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Euredian was astounded by her bold action. He watched her flustered face while she moved desperately to fill her needs. He is holding her body against his. He can feel her legs giving up and her orgasm near. So he added another finger for her to use. She was lost in so much pleasure.

“E-Eru!...Hnng!...E-Eru!”

The way she chanted his name was the sweetest he has heard. He kept on grinding in her back as she moved up and down on his fingers. He put another one to stimulate her further, he bent his fingers hitting her sensitive spot inside. She kept on gushing fluids and trembled in his arms. Oh how he wanted to fuck her now but he had time and he’ll make sure to embed in her mind, body and soul the things he plan to do to her.

It was a promise about what the rest of the night was going to look like. This would not be just a quick one, oh no. Euredian planned to devour the Lebovny Princess until the only thing she could remember was his name and his body. He planned to make her stay in Belgoth, kept her by his side.

Yerenica moaned, arching her back when Euredian’s thumb touched her clit through the now soaked panty. She looked down and watched as their two hands joined together in her core. The way she thrust her hips to his hands was such an erotic sight that drives her to peak.

As she was catching her breath, Euredian turned to face him watching her at the heights of her sexual desires, her face flushed, eyes dazed and mouth wide open. Euredian responds to the invitation kissing her deeply and savagely. She was making him crazy. Too much that he would be insane if he wouldn’t devour this woman in front of him.

Euredian kneaded her breast and pinched the nipples hard. He trailed kisses down her neck, shoulder, collarbone and finally right on the top of her cleavage. Yerenica moaned, offered her chest towards him and guided his head to pay attention to her aching buds. Euredian easily buried his face between the two mounts. Her scent was the strongest there, sweat was trickling down.

“mmm...tasty”

He made sure he was looking into her eyes as he showed her how he is licking and sucking her breast. He took a deep breath and blew cold air in her nipples. The way she shivered and her hardened nipples made him bit the chewy bud and earned a lewd gasp from her.

“AH!”

“Yum...you taste delicious Yerenica...G-God, so lovely---.” He groaned as he moved to stand in front of Yerenica, hands not leaving her body, gripping her tighter towards his. He stood up straight and looked into her lovely face.

Yerenica tried to avoid his scarlet eyes when they finally stood face to face, but as she averted her eyes downward her cheeks flushed even more. She was looking anywhere except his face.

“Y-You’re still dressed.”

Euredian glanced down and noticed that he was still in his military ceremonial uniform. He’s fully dressed compared to Yerenica who was almost naked. He could imagine what went to the pink-haired woman’s mind. The current fact about their clothing situation actually aroused him more and Euredian had to stifle his groan.

“Do you want to help me?” He offered as he undid the very top button of his collar and watched as Yerenica snapped her gaze back to his face. His left hands on her ass, groping the perky butt every now and then to gain Yerenica’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Taking off my clothes. I did help with yours, Yerenica. Do you want to help with mine?” He offered and watched for a few seconds of her deciding on things before she moved to help him undressed.

Euredian cupped her cheek with his right hand and let Yerenica unbutton his suit one by one, slowly. He noticed her fingers trembled slightly, from excitement and nervous energy, “Just relax.”

Yerenica glanced up, taking a deep breath before she continued and Euredian leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He didn’t push or try to devour her lips like earlier, this time just him enjoying the feeling of her lips against his while her hands continue to undress him.

Once she finished, he easily let the ceremonial suit drop on the floor with a thud. He pulled back from her lips, making her whined, to take off the shirt underneath revealing his toned body. Yerenica about to lean for another kiss when her eyes caught the sight of his muscular chest, hard abs and glorious v-lines.

“I can see that you like it.” Euredian chuckled and pulled her hardened nipple before he cupped her cheek and kissed her again as his hand reached to the back of her corset and started taking it off her body, leaving her bare chested just like him.

Yerenica moaned into the kiss as Euredian pulled her by the waist, pressing their naked torso against each other. She wrapped her hands around his neck and Euredian just pushed her to the bed without breaking their kiss apart.

Euredian parted her legs, easily and pressed himself against her and started grinding slowly as their kiss turned more passionate. Yerenica moved her hands in his well-developed back and held on to it hard, scratching him in the process.It caused him to groan as his hand trailed downward toward her breast. He trailed his kisses from her jaw, down to her neck, leaving small kiss marks along her pale skin while his hand massaged her breasts slowly.

“Beautiful.”

“Anh! E-Euredian.” Yerenica’s fingers tugged his hair hard, pulling him closer to her now heated body.

Euredian just hummed as he travelled wet kisses toward her breasts. He cupped both breasts in his big hands and started peppering both of them with light kisses and licks. Her size was a perfect fit. He listened to Yerenica’s moans and he watched as her expression slowly filled with lust.

He bit the skin around her areola, sucking the skin there, leaving kiss marks that would remind her of him. While his fingers started playing with her hard nipples, pinching and rubbing them, giving her extra pleasure. Yerenica moaned, writhing underneath his ministrations. She kept on rubbing her cunt in his engorged member.

“E-Euredian--- eugh!” She bucked her hips, rubbing herself against his erection, making her body even more desperate. The urgent release was near and she can feel it coming.

“P-Please.”

“Please what?” Euredian pulled back slightly after showering her left breast with kiss marks all over. He hovered above her looking down on his workmanship. He stops her movement with his hands earning a glare from her.

“D-Don’t tease me.”

“I'm not but if you don't tell me, how would I know” 

Euredian noticed Yerenica’s blue eyes had become somewhat glassy, her pupils were bigger than before and he could tell that she was filled with so much lust and want.

“Then tell me what you want me to do, Yerenica.” Euredian caressed her stomach gently, watching her body shuddered just from his touch. It was exhilarating for him to see the effect he had on her.

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t be able to know---” He ran his fingers along her hip bone, watching her trying to suppress a moan, “or touch the part you want to be touched, Yerenica.” He lowered his tone and smirked smugly.

“T-Touch me.”

“Where?”

“D-Down there...”

“Here?” Euredian moved his finger down toward her panty and watched as Yerenica nodded her head before she finally reached out, all frustrated and led his hand right to her slick core.

“T-There. Touch me there.” Her voice was almost filled with desperation and Euredian really couldn’t say no to that, especially when she looked at him with such lustful eyes.

Euredian nodded his head and licked his lips as his hand started to take off her wet panty, her fluids sticking to the undergarment showing the viscosity of the fluid. There was a hint of pride inside his chest when he saw how wet Yerenica was. He was the cause of this and he really couldn’t help but be conceited about this situation.

Once the panties are off, Euredian leaned down between her legs and started trailing kisses along her inner thighs to her labia. He spread them slowly, teasing her with just the tip of his tongue. Yerenica felt the stimulation wasn't enough to satisfy her.

“More...hnng...more” 

He watched as she tugged her nipples out with both hands. Her hips buckled towards him to press on her clit harder. He swirled his tongue around the ball of nerves. He bit it slightly and sucked it with so much passion.

“Ah!..E-Eru..More!..Hmph!”

He then starts licking her moist hole, thrusting his tongue inside gently. He moaned when he finally got a taste of her. All sweet and just something very her that he couldn’t describe. He flapped his wicked tongue inside her and plunged it inside repeatedly. His bedroom soon filled with the sound of Yerenica moaning wantonly as he started preparing her pussy.

“Ahn!...Ah!...T-There!” Yerenica tugged his head hard when he thrusted his tongue as deep as he could. His nose hitting her sensitive nub adding to the pleasure that makes her insane.

Euredian moaned and continued to move his tongue inside her warmth cave. Feeling his way around and felt when her hole clenched and sucked him. He thrusted deeper, wiggling around trying to find that spot and----

“G-God! Yes!” She bucked her hips, grinding back against his face, wanting him to continue the pleasure that spot inside. She moved her legs around his head locking him to the position she likes.

Euredian glanced up, watching the way Yerenica’s body arched, her face tilted back and just filled with ecstasy as his tongue continued to thrust against her g-spot. He moved his hand and started unbuttoning his trousers, releasing his aching cock out and started stroking himself.

Wet sound could be heard from where Euredian was fucking her pussy and sucking her juice. Yerenica had become more wanton the longer he thrusted his tongue inside her.

“Ah!...S-Shit..!” Yerenica arched her back, as her hole tightened but Euredian quickly stopped and pulled out. He knew she was close but he wanted her orgasm to be with him this time.

“W-What? E-Eure—Hmph.”

Euredian captured her in another deep kiss before he turned her around in all fours, lifted the delicious butt as he positioned his hard rod against her. He kept on teasing her holes, sliding the tip of his penis along her slits. He made sure to press on the clit harder, this earned a lascivious moan from Yerenica.

“E-Eru please...I can’t anymore”

“What love?...Do you want this?” He keeps on sliding his cock, lubricating the firm and hard muscle with her wetness.

“Yes, Oh God yes!”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Please put you cock in me.”

“Louder Yerenica.”

“Put your hard cock inside me!”

“Louder, I didn’t hear you.” He pressed just the tip then slid it back and forth. He wanted her to crave him just as much as he did. He wanted her insane with lust. He wanted her to forget everything and just remember his name, body and his shape deep inside her.

“Y-YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!...HARDER!...DEEPER!”

Without further ado, he slammed hard inside her. He stilled for a moment. The way she grabbed him tight almost caught him off guard. He almost cum, her insides were especially made just for him. The way she clenches and unclenches, not letting him go drives him to madness. 

_This woman seriously!_

He pressed the head against her opening, feeling her wrapped around him and sucking him. Her fluids gushed out without her knowing. The lewd sploshing sounds from their intimate part and their panting breaths were the only thing could be heard inside his chamber.

He thrust hard a few more times and lifted her body to kneeling position with her back to his chest. This enabled him to drill his cock from a different angle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her head to face him so he could kiss her and watch her face in the middle of their coupling.

“R-Relax.” He moaned against her lips when she clenched right around his head. He moved his hand downward toward her belly, slowly rubbing her side to calm her down.

“Deep breath---” He whispered as he started nibbling on her lower lips, sucking it gently while her fingers were digging on his arms.

Euredian waited until she the clenching on him slowed down, then he started to thrust his cock inside slowly. He took his time as he didn’t want to hurt her. He kissed her gently, sucking on her lower lips, rubbing her breast and continued to make her adjust to his girth as his cock started to fill her up slowly. Yerenica moaned, although it sounded almost like a whimper as she was being filled.

“E-Eru… t-too much.”

“Deep breath. Try to relax.” Euredian soothed her while peppering Yerenica’s face with kisses, trying to make her calm and relax. He keeps on inhaling her scent and he can’t help but to bite and suck the pulsing vein.

Euredian waited until Yerenica moans where of pleasure as he thrusted deeper. He didn’t rush, he knew they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other so Euredian just savoured the moment. The way Yerenica’s hole wrapped around his cock and slowly welcomed him.

The pink-haired princess moaned when Euredian finally bottoming out, fully buried his cock deep inside her. She was full of him and Euredian had bit her shoulder trying to stop himself from coming just from the feeling of her around him. He makes sure she will come hard. He keeps on stimulating her clit and tender nipples.

The astounding result was her squirting hard in his bed. The hot fluids bathe his cock making him harder. The smell of sex was so potent that he couldn’t help but to thrust more inside reaching the gates of her womb. Euredian’s precum was mixing with her wetness making the already dripping hole wetter. It was so hot and erotic.

There were no words that could describe their feelings for finally joined together.

Euredian captured her in another kiss, feeling how she melted because of him and they just basked upon each other warmth and presence.

“Y-You can move.” Yerenica whimpered after her body had calmed down from her orgasm. 

Euredian didn’t need to be told twice to start moving his hips. His hands held on to her waist as he rolled his cock inside her sensitive cunt. Yerenica moaned, her fingers digged to his wrist as support as her hole clenched tightly causing her to release more juice down to his shaft, lewd wet sound could be heard as he moved inside.

“A-Ah! Y-Yes… like that!” She arched her back and Euredian slowly picked up the pace. He made sure that each thrust was deep. He pushed her down to bed and positioned her left leg in his shoulder while holding the other open wide. He could reach new depths inside her that make her scream in ecstasy. Her weak and sensitive spots were being aggressively hit and her clit were twitching with his assault.

“F-Fuck.. so tight!” Euredian groaned as he watched the face of the woman he had fallen in love with extreme lust. Her eyes dazed with desire. She looked even more beautiful despite her hair all messed with her cheeks all flushed.

“D-Don’t stop! Ahn! It feels so good!” Yerenica pulled the sheet underneath her. Her face contorts with pleasure. The intense feeling she was experiencing with this man was out of this world.

When Euredian thrusted hard and deep, hitting that spot that brought her pleasure, Yerenica moaned out loud, back arched as one of her hands were on her breast, the other on her clit masturbating herself in front of him. It was such a beautiful sight that Euredian thrusted that spot again and again.

“Ahn! Ahn! THERE! Don’t stop! Fuc-!”

Euredian growled when he felt she clenched around his shaft, sucking him every time he tried to pull out. The room soon filled with the sound of their bodies slapping against each other and Yerencia’s moaning grew louder.

They were engulfed in their own lust as Euredian continued to thrust his manhood deep inside her. The tightness of her vagina make it hard for him to move. The more he thrusted deep inside, the more Yerenica moaned and demanded more from him and Euredian always delivered.

“G-God… too much! I—” Yerenica moaned wantonly when Euredian tipped reached the opening of her womb, so deep inside her. Euredian groaned when her pussy suddenly tightened, clamping him on the spot, her narrowed hole hungry for more.

“Y-Yerenica. F-Fuck!”

“T-There! D-Daddy!” The absurd title that came out of Yerenica was probably a slip of tongue because the next second the princess looked horrified at what she just said and Euredian was too in shock. However, his cock twitched and felt even bigger just from that one word alone.

Euredian’s mind had blanked for a few seconds as he tried to process that word.

“Oh god—I didn’t---.”

“Say it again.” Euredian pulled himself up, towering over Yerenica and like this she had a full view of his well-toned body. “Say that word again.”

“D-Daddy?” this time Yerenica said it softly, unsure if that was what he wanted to hear but when she felt his cock twitch inside her she knew it was the right word.

“Say it again!” Euredian growled as he thrusted his cock hard inside her.

“Daddy!” Yerenica practically shouting the word as Euredian started fucking her hard and deep. It was like a dam had broken and that one word was the trigger of the whole thing.

Euredian moaned as he leaned down and devoured Yerenica’s lips again, biting down her now red lips as he fucking her with reckless abandon. He made sure each hard thrust was deep and reached her cervix.

“Daddy! Ahn! Don’t stop!”

“You want me to go faster, baby?”

“Yes, daddy!” Yerenica arched her back as her body started to be filled with divinity and it was raw and purer this time. This one was stronger and it made her whole body feeling all tingling and hot.

“So tight for me baby.” Euredian groaned as he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

Yerenica moaned louder, tugging on the silver hair hard while screaming for him to go faster and deeper. The slow sex had suddenly turned hard and fast, as the two bodies continued to fall deeper into lust.

“D-Dadyy… I--Ahn!”

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Euredian bit her nipple gently, as he continued suddenly slowing down his thrust, causing Yerenica to whine in frustration.

“M-More. I w-want more, daddy.”

“What do you want more?” Euredian looked up at Yerenica’s face, noticing her cheeks were flushed and her whole expression could only be described as wanton.

“Y-Your cock. I want more inside of me.” She clenched around his shaft, making Euredian groaned in pleasure as he started rolling his hips, stirring her inside.

“Like this, baby?”

“Ahh-- Y-Yes,” Yerenica moved her legs to wrap around Euredian’s waist, locking him deep inside her. “Like that-- Deeper, ahn! Daddy deeper!”

The way Yerenica called him with that title was so lascivious and erotic that Euredian felt his mind going blank each time she called him that. His cock twitched at the word and he just lost in his pleasure.

Yerenica moaned, bucking her hips back against his thrust while clenching his shaft. Euredian moved to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as its twin as his thrust slowly picked up again, making sure that every time he moved deep inside, he pressed right to her cervix.

“Ah! Daddy! F-Faster!”

“F-Fuck!” Euredian groaned as he followed suit to Yerenica’s wishes and his thrust had turned into a more erratic pace. He rolled his hips, stirring her inside. He could feel her tensed up, getting closer to her orgasm.

“C-Close… D-Daddy I--!...Cu-cum!” Yerenica’s whole body tensed up when she reached her orgasm. She moaned out loud, her hole clenched and sucked him as hard as she could. Her fingers on his scalp and shoulder, leaving their marks. It was enough to push Euredian to his own orgasm.

The silver-haired thrusted deep inside, pressing his tip against her cervix, as he came hard, moaning her name while his hands were holding her hips. He was sure by tomorrow morning there would be a bruise in the shape of his hands on her pale skin.

Euredian stayed still, making sure that all his spunk planted deep inside Yerenica. He cupped her flushed cheek and locked their lips together, basking on the feeling of high endorphine.

***

“Would you like to stay?”

“Hmm?” Yerenica looked up tiredly as she was wrapped in his arms. It was almost dawn and the two of them had spent the rest of the night getting their body to know each other.

“Would you like to stay here?” Euredian looked down, his fingers playing with her pink hair gently as he watched her body glow.

“H-Here?” Yerenica blinked few times, not really registering the question, “Here as in Belgoth?”

“Yes, here as in Belgoth. I mean, you can stay here in the palace since we are still conducting negotiation with Lebovny, but---” Euredian trailed off trying to find the right word.

Yerenica watched as light blushed graced the Belgoth Emperor’s cheeks. His hand was rubbing her back slowly, trying to calm himself.

“I know there's a problem with your constitution, but---” Euredian bit his lower lips before his eyes met the sky-blue eyes one again, “I just—I’ve never really done this or feel like this before.”

The fierce violet eyes that were filled with lust moments before was now filled with uncertainty but there was hope in them.

“So, will you, Yerenica?”

“I could not impose you---.”

“Then how about a hand in marriage? I had planned to send a courting letter to Lebovny, but I thought about asking you first.”

Euredian could see that he had stunned the woman in his arms. He knew this was such a sudden offer, but he genuinely wanted to keep this woman by his side. He would find a way to make her stay in Belgoth and to cure her constitution.

“You can stay here—if you want. Do you want to stay by my side, Yerenica?”

He knew that it was unconventional to bring your future-partner in bed first before asking the question, but then again, he never thought himself to be someone who was going to sleep with the woman that he had first met.

Euredian cleared his throat, fully embarrassed now that he had told the woman he just met about his heart. He knew Yerenica felt the same way, after all they shared the rest of the night together but still, he couldn’t help hi---

“I want to.”

Euredian snapped back to reality and his gaze found the blue eyes that now just filled with so much affection and _love_.

“You do?”

Yerenica nodded her head before she cupped his cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss. Euredian just laughed as he pulled her closer and returned her kisses as his hands held her. He could think about the details of courting the Lebovny Princess later on, right now he was only going to enjoy all the attention that Yerenica was giving him and he would cherish each moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, are you even surprise I came with another smut?
> 
> This was a continuation of the Divine Meeting and supposed to be soft sex but then 'daddy' kink and Yesh happen and we have this hot smut (i hope it is hot enough for all of you).
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
